Cuentos
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Cuando te sientes solo, tienes sueño, te aburres o simplemente no tienes nada más que hacer, hay una sola solución para todo: leer un cuento. Y eso Draco lo sabe muy bien. A lo largo de su vida, es algo que ha hecho repetidas veces. OneShot.


_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Malfoy_ Felicis _" del foro El Mapa del Mortífago. He escogido a Draco Malfoy y el prompt_ _cuentos_.

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **CUENTOS**

 **Capítulo único**

 **31 de agosto de 1980**

—Hola, mi amor —murmuró Narcissa Malfoy, inclinada sobre la cuna donde su hijo Draco, que no llegaba a los tres meses, sonreía alegremente agitando las manitas—. ¿Cómo estás? Me ha dicho la elfina que has dormido muy bien esta noche, ¿verdad que sí?

—¿Quieres dejar de hablarle al bebé? —le increpó su hermana Bellatrix condescendientemente—. Ni te entiende ni te va a contestar.

Draco dejó de sonreír al oír la voz de su tía y agarró el dragoncito de peluche que tenía a su lado, agitándolo delante de él a modo de escudo.

—Es mi hijo y lo quiero, Bella. Por eso le leo, le canto y le hablo —Narcissa se giró hacia su hermana molesta—. Y a propósito, ¿qué haces en el cuarto de mi hijo? Mi marido te estaba buscando.

—¿Acaso no puedo ver a mi sobrino? —Bellatrix sacó la varita y empezó a darle vueltas entre los dedos acercándose a la cuna del bebé—. Vaya, vaya, Cissy, no te veía yo ocultando a tu hijo de su propia familia.

En cuanto vio la cara de su tía, con los labios estirados en una sonrisa burlona, Draco rompió a llorar de golpe y Narcissa apartó a su hermana de la cuna.

—Bella, fuera. Mi hijo es un bebé y lo estás perturbando. Haz el favor de ir a buscar a mi marido y salir de aquí.

—Bueno, bueno, menudos humos, ¿eh? Ya me voy, ya me voy —añadió al ver la mirada furibunda de su hermana.

En el momento en que Bellatrix salió de la habitación, Draco sonrió de nuevo y Narcissa suspiró.

—Tú sí que sabes elegir, ¿verdad, mi amor? —Narcissa cogió al bebé en brazos y se sentó en la mecedora, moviéndose adelante y atrás con su hijo y provocando la risa en éste—. ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento? —El niño la miró, todavía sonriendo, y ella lo interpretó como un sí.

La mujer agitó la varita y un libro de cuentos se abrió por la primera página y se detuvo en el aire, frente a ella.

—Hoy toca _Babbity Rabbity y su cepa carcajeante_ , Draco. —La bruja carraspeó un poco, reacomodó al bebé entre sus brazos y empezó—. «Hace mucho tiempo, en una región muy lejana vivía un rey idiota que decidió que sólo él debía ejercer el poder de la magia.

Así pues, ordenó al comandante de su ejército que formara una Brigada de Cazadores de Brujas y le proporcionó una jauría de feroces sabuesos negros.

Al mismo tiempo, hizo leer esta proclama en todos los pueblos y ciudades de su reino:

 _El rey busca un instructor de magia_.»

* * *

 **31 de agosto de 1984**

—Había... Una… —Draco leía concentradamente sentado en la cama de su habitación cuando Narcissa abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hijo—. Vez. ¡Hola, mamá!

—Hola, mi amor. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó la mujer acercándose a su hijo y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Leer —contestó Draco orgullosamente—. Ya puedo leer solo porque tengo cuatro años.

—Ooh, qué mayor se ha vuelto mi pequeño. ¿Quieres que lea contigo?

Draco frunció el ceño y Narcissa lo miró preocupada. Normalmente Draco saltaba a la menor oportunidad de que le contaran un cuento.

—¿Qué pasa, dragoncito? ¿No quieres que te lea un cuento?

—Papá me ha dicho que los Malfoy leen solos —contestó el niño.

Narcissa alzó una ceja. Así que su marido había estado intentado «perfeccionar» a su hijo. Otra vez. Por amor a Merlín, el niño tenía cuatro años, ¿es que ya no podía ni dejarlo tener una infancia normal? Iba a tener una charla con su marido muy seria, desde luego.

—Papá dice muchas cosas, cariño. No en todas acierta completamente. Los Malfoy leen solos, pero su madre puede leer con ellos.

—Ah. —El niño la miró pensativo y de pronto sonrió alegremente—. Ven, mamá, lee conmigo _El mago y el cazo saltarín_.

La mujer se acomodó al lado de su hijo y tomó el libro de cuentos que éste le ofrecía, completo con dibujos e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Una verdadera reliquia.

—«Había una vez —empezó, mientras Draco se apoyaba en su hombro para mirar los dibujos del libro— un anciano y bondadoso mago que empleaba la magia con generosidad y sabiduría en beneficio de sus vecinos.

Como no quería revelar la verdadera fuente de su poder, fingía que sus pociones, encantamientos y antídotos salían ya preparados del pequeño caldero que él llamaba su caldero de la suerte.»

—¿Caldero de la suerte? —la interrumpió de pronto Draco—. ¿Por qué no decía que hacía magia y ya está?

—Bueno, cariño, déjame seguir leyendo y lo averiguaremos ahora —contestó Narcissa sonriendo.

—Vale —gruñó el niño, apoyándose de nuevo para seguir viendo los dibujos.

—«Llegaba gente —siguió Narcissa— desde muy lejos para exponerle sus problemas, y el mago nunca tenía inconveniente en remover un poco de su cazo y arreglar las cosas.»

* * *

 **31 de agosto de 1991**

Draco, de pie en su habitación, miraba atentamente que los elfos no se hubieran dejado nada al preparar su baúl de Hogwarts –esas criaturas no sirven para hacer las cosas bien– cuando detectó un libro escondido debajo de unos pergaminos en su escritorio.

—Como sea uno de los libros de texto que necesito para Hogwarts se van a enterar —murmuró el chico, acercándose enfadado.

Lo que vio no era uno de sus libros de texto, sino el viejo libro de cuentos que su madre le leía cuando era pequeño.

—¿Pero qué hace esto aquí aún? Pensaba que los elfos se lo habían llevado al ala oeste, con las cosas de bebé —comentó para sí mismo, abriéndolo curioso.

Draco sonrió al pasar las páginas ver las ilustraciones con colores y formas que se movían dentro de la página, saludando, sonriendo o huyendo de muggles malvados.

De pronto, se detuvo en un cuento con ilustraciones de jardines verdes y frondosos, mucha gente y una fuente dorada con agua.

—¿ _La fuente de la buena fortuna?_ No me acuerdo ni de qué va.

En silencio, se sentó en la cama y empezó a leer.

«En lo alto de una colina que se alzaba en un jardín encantado, rodeado por altos muros y protegido por poderosos hechizos, manaba la fuente de la buena fortuna. El día más largo del año, durante las horas comprendidas entre el amanecer y el ocaso, se permitía que un solo desdichado intentara llegar hasta la fuente, bañarse en sus aguas y gozar de buena fortuna por siempre jamás.»

—Hijo, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Narcissa abriendo la puerta y entrando en la habitación de su hijo.

Draco, sobresaltado, ocultó el libro inmediatamente.

—Nada, mamá. Estaba comprobando que los elfos no se hayan dejado nada para Hogwarts —contestó rápidamente.

Narcissa lo miró con incredulidad, pero no comentó nada.

—Bueno, ¿tienes ganas de ir mañana a Hogwarts? Mi niño ya se hace mayor —dijo orgullosa.

—Ay, mamá, de verdad —protestó Draco, cuando su madre le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente—. Que no tengo seis años.

—Qué rápido pasa el tiempo —se lamentó ella, suspirando—. Tu padre te llama a su estudio para hablar contigo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Otra vez? Sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer: no hablar ni tocar a los sangre sucias, quedar en Slytherin, ser el mejor de mi curso, comportarme como un Malfoy…

—Y obedecer a tus mayores —le reprendió su madre suavemente—. Anda, ve con tu padre y no te quejes.

—Ya voooy… —En el momento en que Draco salió de su cuarto y cerró la puerta, Narcissa se acercó a lo que había escondido su hijo y se encontró su libro de cuentos abierto por una página.

—Qué curioso. Pensé que estaría ya en el ala oeste —murmuró la mujer, ocupando el espacio que anteriormente había ocupado su hijo e inclinándose a leer.

«El día señalado, antes del alba, centenares de personas venidas de todos los rincones del reino se congregaron ante los muros del jardín. Hombres y mujeres, ricos y pobres, jóvenes y ancianos, con poderes mágicos y sin ellos, se reunieron allí de madrugada, todos confiados en ser el afortunado que lograra entrar en el jardín.»

* * *

 **31 de agosto de 1996**

Draco Malfoy tenía ganas de llorar. Tumbado en la cama, llevaba cerca de tres horas dando vueltas inquieto: tenía frío, luego calor; se tumbaba de un lado, del otro, boca abajo, boca arriba; tapado, sin tapar; con los doseles corridos, sin correr; con la ventana abierta, cerrada o de cualquier otra manera; y no había manera de conciliar el sueño.

Le dolía la cabeza y el brazo donde estaba la Marca Tenebrosa, estaba agotado, tenía miedo y sólo quería dormir cien años y darle tiempo al viejo de Dumbledore de morirse para no tener que matarlo.

—Soy patético —murmuró al fin, su voz retumbando en el silencio de su habitación—. Joder.

Se levantó, encendió la luz de su cuarto y abrió el baúl escolar impaciente, tirando fuera túnicas, libros y cosas varias, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: un libro de cuentos.

No se lo había dicho a nadie –menudo suicidio social, si no–, pero su libro de cuentos de cuando era pequeño lo acompañaba a Hogwarts, escondido en el fondo de su baúl y oculto bajo todas sus cosas. La razón por la que se aferraba a ese libro no la sabía a ciencia cierta, pero saber que siempre estaba con él le proporcionaba cierta tranquilidad.

Con el libro en la mano, volvió a meterse en la cama y se acomodó como mejor pudo. Si de pequeño leer cuentos para irse a dormir le funcionaba, ¿por qué ahora no?

—Veamos. —Abrió el libro al azar y observó el título del cuento con curiosidad—. _La fábula de los tres hermanos._

Miró rápidamente su brazo izquierdo, con vergüenza y temor, y empezó a leer.

«Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban al atardecer por un camino solitario y sinuoso.

Con el tiempo, los hermanos alcanzaron un río demasiado profundo para vadearlo y demasiado peligroso para cruzarlo a nado. Sin embargo, estos hermanos habían aprendidos las artes mágicas, y con el sencillo ondear de sus varitas hicieron aparecer un puente sobre el agua traicionera.

Iban ya por la mitad del puente cuando encontraron el paso bloqueado por una figura encapuchada.

Y la muerte les habló.»

* * *

 **31 de agosto de 2010**

—Y fueron felices y comieron perdices —Hermione Malfoy-Granger cerró el libro de cuentos con un golpe seco y sonrió al ver a su hijo pequeño, Scorpius, dormir plácidamente; mientras que Victoria, que ya tenía cuatro años, la miraba todavía despierta.

La pequeña abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces mientras su madre le daba un beso primero a su hermano y luego a ella.

—¿Por qué papá y tú nos contáis cuentos distintos? —preguntó al final.

—Porque papá es hijo de magos y creció con cuentos mágicos; y yo soy hija de muggles y crecí con cuentos muggles, como el que te acabo de leer.

—¿ _Blancanieves_ es un cuento muggle? —Victoria la miró con la boca abierta.

—Claro. Y _Babbity Rabbity_ es un cuento mágico y por eso es más chulo —dijo Draco desde su puesto al lado de la camita de Scorpius.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió.

—No le hagas caso a papá, cariño. Los cuentos mágicos y muggles son igual de chulos.

—Totalmente cierto, pero los cuentos mágicos tienen dibujos que se mueven en los libros. Eso es insuperable —objetó Draco con aire burlón.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada envenenada antes de levantarse, suspirando.

—Venga, a dormir. Buenas noches, Victoria.

—Mami —la llamó ella, ya medio dormida y acurrucada en sus mantas.

—Dime, mi amor.

—¿Mañana haremos competición de cuentos mágicos contra cuentos muggles?

—Claro que sí, princesa —contestó Draco sonriendo—. Pero ahora duerme.

Con un movimiento de varita, la luz se apagó.

—Y colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado —murmuró Victoria antes de, esta vez sí, quedarse dormida.

* * *

 _Los trozos de cuentos que he escogido pertenecen a Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo._

 _¿Qué opináis? ¿Os gusta? ¿Os parece un poco estúpido?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
